


I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: Just a boy who went to rehearsal early and caught him in a slightly sentimental mood.





	1. The One I Desire Is You

Jimmy was showing up early, he felt slightly awkward about that but he wanted to know what they were doing. The first performance so far was easy enough, but he was was curious. So he was knocking on Donny’s door, a call to ‘come in’ welcoming him. He walked in, closing the door behind him as he walked over to the piano where Donny sat. He set his cases in front of the piano. Watching Donny as he quietly sung to himself as his fingers moved across the ivores. It was a mesmerizing thing watching Donny perform. Before he thought it was his voice but even now watching him, barely hearing his quiet voice as he wasn’t even looking up from his fingers. His presence lured your attention, Jimmy couldn’t tell if Donny knew this but damn even he couldn’t look away. So he continued watching, even when Donny stopped he- while lost in thought- stared. 

“Sorry, I’ve been trying to learn that song and I keep messing up at the end and stopping would of messed me up,” Donny told setting his hands on the bench gripping on it slightly, looking up to Jimmy. His words pulling him out of space, Jimmy smiled not expecting an apology.

“So we apologize now?” he teased, watching Donny’s face change as he almost said something but held back with a slight pained expression, “Where did you hear that song?” Jimmy asked instead opting for the easier question. But the hesitation and the slight twist in his face made him hope he didn’t say anything wrong.

“Michael… he would sing it some nights. I think I had played it a few times before the war, it was popular right before we left.” Donny stopped, looking back at the piano and slightly pressing a few chords down. Jimmy could see him mouthing the words, he walked into something incredibly personal. Donny was the type not to let anyone see him when he’s low like this. Yet here he was, explaining. 

“Sing to me,” Jimmy told, and he hadn’t even realized he was saying it till after. He did want it, only feeling a bit of regret when Donny gave him a confused look. Jimmy stared back, and something seemed to click in him and he nodded and started the song again. But his words weren’t held back, and he sang with more force yet it was still softer. Slightly more sincere. 

Jimmy leaned against the piano as he listened, moving his head back and forth in time with the song. Letting his eyelids hang low as he listened. It was calming as he ignored how it almost felt like Donny was singing at him, ignoring how his stomach seemed to tumble when Donny looked up to him while singing and how he could basically feel the heat coming off his face that told him how much he was blushing. 

When Donny finished he looked up to Jimmy for a moment and that’s all that was there. Just them two. Eyes connected through an invisible line, two different colors that that couldn’t move away from their sight. Jimmy smiled, letting out an almost embarrassed chuckle as he looked down. 

“Your turn Mr. Campbell” Donny told sweetly, his eyes now focused on Jimmy’s hair as he looked down. Jimmy actually laughed about that, he wasn’t a singer. He wasn’t gonna sing just because Donny said so.

“Donny no, I’m not gonna… no” Jimmy ran a hand through his hair, turning away from the piano and taking a few steps away. Donny got up from the bench, wrapping his arms around Jimmy. Donny turned him around, grabbing Jimmy’s hand with one hand and grabbing the sheet music with the other. Donny took Jimmy to the bench, Jimmy only following because he was flustered and couldn’t protest without stuttering, handing him the sheet music and pressing the first chord down. 

James Campbell was singing because Donny said so. Really he could stop at any moment and say he didn’t want to or he was uncomfortable and Donny would respect that and they could continue with today. Behind what Donny said there was an untold about question mark that he hoped Jimmy was aware of. 

Jimmy paused for a second when he saw there was a speaking part; Donny didn’t actually do that part before. He skimmed it for a second, then started. Hoping how sincere he was being was whisked away by the cocky front he tried to put on. His voice caught in his throat as he read the words, stopping at the third line. Not exactly because of what he was saying or what he was doing but just freezing up. He didn’t do that often when he performed.

Donny put the chords in a loop, giving Jimmy time to say the part since he didn’t expect him to do. A small verse that was just to saying how much love the singer felt, it added a lot more sincerity to the whole song and Jimmy saying it made it more beautiful. A small monologue that seemed like the singer was saying this to a whole crowd into a microphone as they proclaimed their love for someone. Jimmy made it feel more real; with the confidence of talking to a whole crowd but at if he was holding their face and whispering it to them.

Jimmy didn’t continue, so Donny looked to the page putting on his best radio announcer voice as he continued it where Jimmy had stopped. He didn’t incorporate the real feelings, it was easier to do without them. He could sing a million times telling about his feelings but saying it was too hard it was much more real. So he deflated back into something that could be real but wasn’t personal.

Jimmy looked down as he spoke, the way darling rolled off Donny’s tongue made Jimmy blush and he didn’t want him to know. He noticed how their legs were barely touching from how close they were and how Donny’s arm brushed against his as he reached for another chord. He knew he was overreacting but he really couldn’t help the way his stomach fluttered at every motion.

When Donny finished Jimmy jumped back into singing once Donny stopped, making Donny smile at his eagerness. Jimmy hesitated for a moment, then laying his head on Donny’s shoulder. Once again letting his eyelids drift close to closed, only open enough so he could still read the words on the page.

It wasn’t long till the song ended, it wasn’t the longest song. But Donny replayed the chords once they stopped and it had reached a silence that lingered. They stay there calm, not moving or talking about it but just… calm. Still as he played the song in a loop just to make something in the background. Humming along slightly and sometimes saying the words quietly.

They stayed like that for a while, not entirely sure of the time until a knock came at the door. Jimmy hesitated to get up, hoping they could just never stop staying like that. They got up and moved on though, not mentioning it again. Because such a moment of just being together in happiness and tranquility singing a song they enjoyed shouldn't be ruined by the messiness of feelings.  
The two savored the moments that felt like that, it didn't happen often. So they took what little they could, scared to take any more in case it would be taken away.


	2. I Love You Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys just want to be together.

Donny knocked on Michael’s door. Tomorrow they were setting out again and he needed rest but he couldn’t get it. Sleep wasn’t coming easy and it took what felt like hours in order to get enough courage to get up and go see Michael. Just to see if he was asleep or not.

Donny walked in after hearing a mumbled welcome. The only light from the room leaking in from the street lamps outside. Letting Donny see Michael with slightly messed up hair and his blanket wrapped around him.

“You can’t sleep?” Michael asked rubbing his eyes slowly as his eyes focused on the darker part of the room where he stood. Donny nodded stepping a bit closer to his bed. They stayed for a moment, just looking at each other. But Michael got restless, he moved over as much as he could on the bed, giving space for Donny to come over and lay with him.

Donny laid next to him, easily fitting into the space Michael gave him. Michael put the blanket over them, wrapping an arm around him. Donny felt a little less on edge so close to him like this night could be the last and they could go home and be happy together.

“Do you have any way to help you sleep?” Donny asked, not really sure what to expect as an answer. He just was curious and could tell Michael wouldn’t go to sleep soon, he could tell he hadn't been sleeping beforehand.

“I sing,” He told, his breath warm on Donny’s neck, “sing till I drift off or I have to get up for the day.” There was a minute of silence as they stayed together, two bodies wishing they could be this close when day broke. Michael let his eyes drift close as he felt Donny’s breathing, feeling so much more for just being next to him.

“Sing for me?” Donny asked, his voice quiet and probably wouldn’t have been heard if it was daytime or if they were any farther from each other. But with how close they lay next to each other and how quiet it was Donny was perfectly audible. Michael took a breath, then starting with a faint smile on his calm face.

It was a love song. A love song saying Michael loved Donny and no words had to be passed to each other for them to understand it, that it was directed towards him. They loved each other, and if it meant they could only touch behind closed doors that’s what they would do. No such unfair force should push them from each other, and they wouldn't let it.

Michael paused when he finished, his arm around Donny tightening slightly. Almost scared if he opened his eyes the man would be gone, or their safety would be broke and they would be put in jail or to death. Then he took a deep breath and started again, knowing this wasn’t everlasting. A finite relationship and he wanted to hammer in how much he really did love Donny. If one of them were to die or they had to split after this he wanted him to know really he loved him so much and it was different then how he loved Julia. He loved them in different ways and he couldn’t stop it and he wanted Donny to know and know and know and never doubt it.

Michael sang it until he wasn’t sure if Donny was asleep or not, he sang until the words felt engraved in his being. A song from home that he was giving to Donny so he could know he was really sure he was about this. About them, together.

And then he heard the birds start up, singing songs that Michael felt attuned with since he heard them so often. A quick look to the window he could see the slight difference in the sky, the slightly lighter tint of it. He didn’t want to move, so he didn’t. Sang the song one last time, sitting up so he could kiss Donny’s face. They had no choice if they wanted to move or not, no fair choice at least.

“Our time is up hun, you gotta head out,” Michael whispered, planting another kiss on Donny’s cheek. Michael sighed when Donny mumbled out something, adjusting his position slightly. “I’ll push you off the bed if you don’t get up”

Donny grumbled as he opened his eyes, knowing Michael would do it. He sat up too, swinging his legs off the bed. Taking a moment to shiver and get used to the coolness of it. He hadn’t expected to sleep well but it was surprisingly quiet. Donny shook his head rubbing his eyes, trying to make sure he can walk. He turned around giving Michael a kiss on his forehead, really loving how simple this felt. How it felt almost real.

“I’d best be going,” Donny told through his tired rebooting brain. His voice slightly distant as he stood up, walking towards the door getting used to the stiffness in the air. He liked to pretend they were faking this for a different reason, ranks being in the way, relationships being frowned upon while in service. Anything besides it being the fact they were both men, it made it slightly easier.

“Wait,” Michael told, his voice careful, the word more of a wish rather than a demand. Michael moved the blanket off of him, getting up and walking to Donny. Taking a minute to savor one last kiss from him, holding his face with one hand and wrapping his arm around his waist. Michael just wanted this last one, there was no saying how long till they could have another.

“And with your admission that you feel the same, I’ll have reached the goal I’m dreaming of.” Michael sang softly, resting his forehead against Donny’s. Trying to remember the way his lips were shaped and the ever delving design in his eyes. Scared he’d forget them before they saw each other next, or that there’ll never be a next time.

Donny gave him one last kiss, feeling a pang of pain from his heart spread through his nerves as he ripped himself away from Michael. He turned so he couldn’t see him, listening for a moment to hear if anyone was coming. Grabbing the door handle, not turning around to look at Michael before he left. Scared if he did there would be words telling of regret. Scared he’ll say something wrong to someone as perfect as Michael hate him. Escaping to his room as the emptiness from being away from him never became full again, even as he curled up on his head and hugged a pillow. Wishing that they could spend an actual night together, with no one to say they were wrong.

Donny felt another pain go through him as he thought to himself, they didn’t get the privilege of that. Being together happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not even done with this mini-series yet but I lowkey like the short fluff


	3. The Goal I've Been Dreaming Of

“May I have this dance, Mr. Trojan?” Julia asked, offering a hand to him. He had decided to celebrate all alone, less him being alone and more her watching him as he performed every song that pushed through the radio speakers. She was feeling a bit sick, didn’t want to go out for their anniversary. He insisted they dance in the kitchen, so when she refused he did it anyway. But the guitar of the familiar song made her want to get up, Michael’s growing smile at her words making her happy she made the decision.

“Of course Mrs. Trojan, a pleasure it is to have the chance” Michael mocked a poshness that he never truly had. Only his confidence keeping the words afloat, the delivering would go flat without it. Michael took her hand spinning her as the opening line of the song played out, he liked it almost immediately.

“In my heart I have but one desire and that one is you” Julia sang along, swaying slightly with him. Michael’s smile staying as if it was stuck on his face. Julia’s undeniable beauty never ceased to amaze him, make him stop in his tracks just to watch her.

“Oh, so you know this song? How come I’ve never heard it” He asked, following her in small sways. Listening to the song, it popped out to him. Something enchanting about it that let him easily fall in love with.

“It’s been stuck in my head for a while, usually comes on when I’m cleaning. Pay a bit attention and maybe you’ll realize you have” she told smiling as she got to watch him move. It was a nice song to get lost in, about love. No more or no less, just about loving someone.

Michael let out a small laugh as he watched her start to hum along, Of course, she had something snarky to say. He loved it. It wasn’t a song he could exactly relate with yet, he was married and in love but he knew he held her heart, as she held his. A song speaking about wanting when he already had it. Julia was his and he was her’s and he loved knowing that was a fact. He loved that it was a fact.

Julia laughed as he tried to hum along with her, he didn’t actually know the song which she found funny since it had been pretty popular the last week. She knew all the words at this point. It was such a safe song for her. Calm and true. Simply beautiful, and dancing with Michael on their anniversary while listening to it was something that just felt right. She laughed again when his face scrunched up at the speech, she could tell he hadn’t expected it but she was captivated with the fact that the words got stuck in her head as if it was apart of the tune.

Julia took Michael’s hand spinning him around, laughing as he made whirling noises as he moved. He took her once again, swaying slightly just watching her completely aware of how lucky he was to be with her.

“It’s rude to stare” Julia teased, following his movements as he spinned her. Really they didn’t know what they were doing. She was just happy to be with him, in sync with him.

“It’s unfair to be so attractive yet you still do it” He shot back, his smile felt like it would never leave. Being with her he really felt like he could smile forever. She made him feel like he could live forever just like this. He would love every moment of it.

The song ended but Julia stayed up, she moved easily to the sweet movements of each song. Soon they were drinking a bit more, being a bit louder and not really caring about what they were doing. Just enjoying themselves. Celebrating what they had while they had it, worries washing away of an upcoming war and Michael’s struggle to find a stable gig.

They were together, they wouldn’t leave each other. They didn’t need to and they didn’t want to. They were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I like it, all of these are gonna be short. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire. I found this song while looking at old songs and I just Like It. So I made this on accident.


End file.
